Frosted Trust
by Champion3
Summary: Jack's trust in the Guardians is fragile. What happens when Bunny cracks the trust Jack and the rest had tried so hard to build. Dangers lie ahead. New enemies rise and old ones' unfold. BEING REWRITTEN! {8-20-15}
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap, this was so bad. Who the hell let me on the internet. This is going to be REWRITTEN because you all deserve something well written, and I like the plot. Thanks to anyone who stuck around and can be patient with me. :1

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing obvs**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>FROSTED TRUST<span>**

* * *

><p>He should have known he'd went too far.<p>

Freezing the Warren had not been his intention, Jack had just figured that some eggies could use some frost and sparkles. He hadn't meant for his powers to spike so out of control like they had done so in the battle with Pitch.

Jack just blew off some of the minor power spikes as a side effect of being a Guardian, not seeing it as much of a problem. Sure, he accidentally froze some car doors and creative freak blizzards, but it was nothing _major. _He never thought that it could cause so much trouble.

Now, as Jack surveys the damage around him, he realizes how stupid he had been.

"I'm so screwed," Jack muttered to himself, feeling panic bubbling in his chest. Grabbing his staff, which was resting against a now frozen tree, he flew above to survey the damage. This was _so _going to tick off the rabbit, and Jack could do nothing but own up to his disaster.

Hopping out of his tunnel Bunny instantly knew something was wrong when he began to shiver. He cursed himself for leaving the winter boy alone, knowing how easily the boy got bored and knowing full well that their ideas of entertainment were far different. This time, Bunnymund was _not _going to take this.

The Pooka's gaze soon set on the winter spirit, sheepishly waving to him from the air. Oh, Bunny was going to teach this kid a lesson for messing with his Warren, no excuses this time.

Jack slowly lowered himself in front of the Easter bunny, peeking up at him through his bangs. "Oh, hey Bunny, I uh, did a bit a watering this afternoon."

Bunny crossed his arms. "I can see that, Frost."

Jack shuffled his feet. "So, uh, I should really be heading back to North's. So if you don't mind—"

"Oh no, Frostbite. I have some unsettled business with you." Bunny said, grabbing the boy's hoodie before he could fly off. "This is the third time you've messed up my work this _month._ You have something to say about that?"

Jack smirked, shrugging out of the Pooka's hold. "I have no regrets for spicing up your garden. If I'm being honest, the snow really livens the place up."

"I'm being serious here Frost. You don't want me to take this up with North, do ya?"

Jack shrugged and tossed his shoulder over his shoulder. "Okay with me, I think he'd be proud that I'm not causing havoc in the workshop for once."

Bunny narrowed his eyes, temper starting to rise. Couldn't this boy see that he's being serious?

"And to be honest," Jack said, "I think you need to learn how to have a laugh from time to time."

That's when Bunny lost it.

"You think everything is a joke, don't you Frost?" He growled. "This is months of hard work. Why can't you learn how to stay out of trouble."

"I've told you guys before, you're hard work and deadlines and I'm snowb—"

"I won't take your excuses this time, Jack." Bunny said, green eyes locked with Jack's. "It's right about time you clean up your act and for once not mess everything up! Who's idea was it to give you any kind of responsibility when you're so immature?"

Jack took a step back. The rabbit swore that he could see the hope draining from the younger's face, as his posture deflated and his eyes shined. The words hung in the air like clouds as Jack's mind processed the Pooka's anger. And in that moment Bunny realized that he may have taken things a step too far in the wrong direction. Bunny could see the years' worth of trust and memories drain fromthe winter spirit as he clung to his staff protectively.

"Jack, I..."

Jack shook his head. "No no Cottontail," Jack wrung his hands on his staff. "I completely get what your saying, so, sorry for messing up your work, and, uh, I'll try not to be too much of a nuisance."

Before Bunny could get another word in Jack shot through one of his tunnels, leaving the Pooka alone in his winter wonderland. And, oh, how the rabbit screwed up.

**o0o**

It was only hours later that the spirit of winter found himself in Antarctica, surrounded by his pure element. Jack let the wind usher him to a safe spot and set him down of the fine powder. Too many memories were set in this place, and Jack did everything in his power to keep them at bay. The last thing he needed was the reminder of another bad encounter.

Jack sighed and pulled his fingers through the snow. It really wasn't his fault that his powers got out of hand, with all the new believers and constant working, it was no wonder his ice got all malfunction-y. But he couldn't deny that the Pooka was right, he tended to cause more trouble than he was worth, it was about time somebody said something. So, with a tight chest Jack lay in the snow waiting for morning, when he'd hopefully wake up not being a total burden.

But one thing was for sure, Jack Frost would not allow himself to cry. Because it was pathetic to cry about something you've know all along. And Jack, well, Jack had always known that he didn't belong, and so, his cheeks stayed dry, and his heart stayed heavy.

* * *

><p><em>And so I'm super embarrassed about the old version of this. I really wanted to fix this up for you guys, and I hope this is satisfactory; mind you this was written years ago, I should really post this as a new story.<em>

_Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_

-C3


	2. Chapter 2

**Frosted Bonds**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Fear is sickly sweet and sour, dipping into unsuspecting minds, coating common thought. It's funny how it effects certain people, some will shrivel up from the slightest touch yet others will use this fear to their advantage.

A balance is kept still and precise in the hands of the Moon. He created the good and the bad, the even and the odd. The balance was never to tip. Some had tried, such as the Bogeyman we'd come to know, and all had failed.

There are other balances as well, right and wrong, love and hate. It just so happened that a different kind of scale was tipped, the balance of Jack Frost and one particular Guardian. It was a balance of trust and of fear, and it just so happened that one rabbit couldn't keep it in place.

After the Battle of Pitch, many spirits alike came to an agreement of resentment toward the newest Guardian. Many of them had spent their whole immortal lives training to be as good as the big four, then some amateur seasonal was chosen by the Moon. An unfair fairytale in their eyes.

And here is were one powerful spirit is introduced, one who was ready to give up everything in order to join the Big Four. This is one spirit who would do anything, _anything, _to take back the spot that was rightfully his.

Even if that meant getting rid of one pesky little spirit..

**o0o**

Jack left early in the morning. As soon as the sun had risen he'd set off on the wind. He headed north as fast as he could, the last thing he needed right then was to run into the Easter bunny. He didn't think he was emotionally prepared for that encounter.

Riding the winds always helped clear his head, but his mind was too clouded to think straight. He wasn't sure whether or not it was right to head for the Pole after yesterday but soon decided that comfort was what he needed. He knew what Bunny said was true, and most likely none of the Guardians wanted anything to do with him, but he could at least say his goodbyes before he lived off the rest of his life alone. And who knows, maybe a visit to North could at the very least improve his mood before he was gone forever, and just the thought of the homey workshop put a smile on his face.

Jack would miss the afternoons he spent at the Warren, filled with painting and gardening. But most of all, he'd miss his big brother. He and Bunny had built a bond that none of the other Guardians quite understood. Maybe it was because they could both relate to the loneliness of losing their families or the crave for attention. But, having that special bond made the pain from yesterday even worse. Jack had never seen Bunny lash out at him like that before, and quite frankly, he was scared.

Jack was_ scared _of Bunny, the one he trusted most. And Jack didn't know what to do.

The winter spirit had just reached North America when the first blast his his shoulder. He shouted and just avoided another blast. Whipping his head backwards Jack caught a glace of orange before he was pounced on, landing on a rooftop.

"Hey, hey! Get off me!" Jack blasted the— scolding _hot_— being off him. The man, Jack figured, was propelled back from his blast, temporaly dazed. Taking advantage of the situation Jack showered the spirit with pointy ice pellets.

The spirit was hardly affected by the ice as it sizzled off his cloak. Jack caught a look at his face as he stood, his sharp face was framed by his glowing red hair, with his eyes so bright gold that he had to look away. The figure threw two more balls of fire at him, which in turn he deflected with an ice shield.

"What do you want!" Jack shouted. The man stayed silent, still projecting attacks on the young Guardian. The fire spirit shot attack after attack at the boy, who could barley keep up. A particularity strong blast of fire had Jack reeling backwards in the air, nearly impaling a billboard. Jack shot a ray of ice at the summer spirit hitting him in the chest. He hardly flinched and watched as the ice sizzled out on his clothes, smirking at the panic filled face of the winter boy.

"Who are you?"

The summer spirit chose to ignore him as he tried his hardest to take down the boy. Jack was still in a state of shock. It wasn't unusual for the older spirits to pick on him and rough him up a bit, but this was just insane! Jack wasn't sure if he then wanted to try and call for help. But who would he call, it wasn't like he carried a snow globe in his pocket.

The summer seasonal met his eyes briefly and smirked. This was his moment, he only got one chance. The summer spirit conjured a ball of fire and held his ground. Taking a deep breath he hurled the flaming hot ball at the small spirit, watching in triumph as it hit it's target, sending the boy out of the air.

The spirit floated over the winter spirit sprawled on the ground, sizzling. Leaning over his head he whispered with a gleam in his eyes: "My name is Cashel, and I'm here to take back my place."

That was the last thing Jack heard before Cashel was engulfed in heat, teleporting out of the hot Florida sun. Leaving the broken body for the world to handle.

* * *

><p><em>Annd here we go. Another attempt at writing, by me. Tell me what you thought, I hope you enjoyed.<em>

_-C3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Frosted Trust**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Submerged into the water. He was foolish to skate on thin ice, and his sister nearly paid the price. He guessed this was Fate's cruel attempt at a joke. Nobody was laughing._

_Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if his skates had fallen with him, but that though was hastily dismissed as a new wave of cold enveloped his body._

_Pieces of ice drifted down with his fall, floating aimlessly above him. All sound had been blocked out due to the water, except the annoying ring in his ears. He could only hold his breath for so long, this was further proven as his vision blackened at the corners._

_Jack's eyes drifted closed and he took a deep inhale. His body was unprepared for the frigid water as it gushed into his lungs. His chest burning and aching for air, body stiffening before going limp, all this happened in a few seconds. And though he was drowning Jack's water-logged brain could only do so much._

_So, it was unsurprising when the only complaint he could think of was how bad of a brain-freeze he had._

_Numbing cold flowed through his swaying hair and bit his pale skin, while his brown eyes dulled. And the moon came up to take it's prize._

**o0o**

Saying Bunnymund was cold was an understatement. A freaking big understatement. Bunny was shaking horribly while running toward the workshop. It was his luck that his tunnels mis-calculated, and ended him a mile off course. It was hard to concentrate on tunnels when all he had on his mind was Jack, alone and hurt. Even if it was emotionally.

Now stomping through the snow banks he could just spot the workshop in the distance. Grumbling unhappily through his chattering teeth Bunny continued on.

A while had passed before Bunny arrived at the shop, nearly breaking the doors with his hurried entrance. Yetis' were startled by the giant pookas' arrival, stopping their work momentarily before calling in North.

Bunny made himself welcome by pulling a chair by the blazing fire, grabbing some eggnog from a passing elf. Just when he started to feel his toes North walked into the room.

"Bunny! What bring you here to shop? Don't suppose just for visit, eh?" Sighing the rabbit knew he had no other choice but to confess to North, seeing as he was going to find out eventually.

"Aye. I messed up. Big North," Bunny said.

"Do not tell me you and Jack have been having fight again. You know what happen to workshop the last time you two had argument."

"Nah, mate. This was more than a spat. I may have said some things that were outta' line, and I think I broke all our hard work of bringing him closer to us." Bunny tugged at his ear. "I dunno what to do, North. I really messed up."

North stroked his beard. "Hmm, seems like you got yourself into big hole, yes? Ah, nothing we cannot fix as family. I can call up the other's and—"

"Aw no," Bunny held up a paw. "This is my fault, I need to be the one to fix this."

The jolly man nodded and took a seat opposite of the Pooka. "I see, I see. Well, any idea of were Jack had gone. It might help to find him before you apologize."

They sat there in a thick silence before North sprung from his seat. "Idea, idea!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"We go look for boy! I can get yeti's to prepare sleigh, we'll have this sorted out in no time!" And without room for another opinion North bounded out to his sleigh, grumbling yeti's in tow.

Bunny wondered why he didn't just go to Tooth first.

**o0o**

They've already searched half the globe, and Bunny was seriously considering giving up. The kid had to show up sometime right?

The hours in the sleigh was taking it's toll on the poor rabbit, as he gripped the sides with deadly force. His stomach lurched as another sharp turn was made, nearly throwing him across the seat.

"'Ow much longer North?" He called over the loud wind.

North raised his hand. "Not much longer, we have just reached land!" North was correct as Bunny watched the palm trees underneath them. He wasn't with the whole idea of checking so far down south, it was a ridiculous idea that the literal embodiment of winter would be in the tropics. North landed the sleigh in the hot sand and started calling out for the boy. They repeated the same search they've done in every other country so far, and it was turning out to be a fruitless attempt.

"Jack!" Bunny called out. He'd split up with North in order to clear more ground. "Frost, I swear to Manny if you're not here I'll..." He trailed off as he stepped in something warm. Under his paw was fresh charcoal, and as he took a closer look the whole part of the forest was covered in ash. Bunny followed the blast marks before he stumbled upon ice. "Dear Mim."

Bunny took off in a sprint following the trail of ice and charcoal, a bad feeling burning in his stomach.

"Jack!"

It was all too soon that Bunny spotted a mop of white hair contrasting with the ashes around him. Mind in panic, Bunny rushed over to the still form, fearing the worst. Ignoring the burn mark on his back he flipped the boy over to check him over. He was breathing, that was a relief, but he was still worst for wear.

Bunny ran his hands over his body, not finding any obvious breaks. After a quickly looking over his injuries Bunny determined it was time to find North, there was no time to wonder who or what had hurt the winter child so badly. Bunny stood and made his way back to the beach, carrying a black, blue, and red boy in his arms.

Now Bunny could feel the imbalance of the scales, and it was all because of some silly snow.

* * *

><p><em>Another one down. <em>

_I hope you guys like the changes and I'm not just messing everything up. Will you guys tell me if these are too short or whatever, I want to make these perfect for you. Thanks for reading and drop a message while your here._

_-C3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Frosted Trust**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seasonal spirits flew around the area, quick to swap seasons. Spring spirits were handing over the continent for the Summer spirits as Fall spirits started painting the leaves.

The Palace held hundreds of elemental beings, groups flying in and out every minute. The Palace was created by Mother Nature and MiM a few thousand years ago, hosting as a spirit's way of transportation and rest. The Palace had multiple portals leading throughout the world. Where the Palace was located was unknown by any other living beings besides those who've been there.

Mother nature cares well for her children, wishing for no hardship in their immortal time. Her children, elemental spirits, honored her well. She created each spirit from seasonal elements, much power filled their being. Man in the Moon, also known as Manny, created all holiday spirits, to bring joy and hope to the children. MiM and Mother Nature had many different ways for their creations to work, but both together brought balance. But every scale can be tipped.

Jackson Overland Frost, the one weight that brought down the scale an inch and a mile. His death day brought sorrow to his family and village, and hope and confusion to the spirits' world.

Old man Winter was a well known name among humans and immortals. Yet to those who knew better, brought a bitter taste to their mouths. Old man Winter held little mercy to the humans, bringing the harsh and bitter cold storms to their homes. It was rather foolish to think young Jackson's death was by chance. It was a hate filled action brought from the current Winter Spirit, as the ice wasn't intended directly for him, but for any unlucky soul.

The day Jack fell through the ice was the night MiM answered Mother Natures wishes: a new Winter spirit. It was a rather scary thought about what happens to spirits when taken their immortality. Although there are multiple summer, spring, and fall spirits out there, there is only one winter spirit. And the night the ice cracked, was the night Jack Frost was created. Not a child of Mother Nature nor Man in the Moon.

He was a child of both, a true born creation.

**o0o**

Bunny and North entered the Pole, A small body in the latter's arms. North had already had the yetis prepare a bed for when they arrived, which North gingerly placed the boy on. At hearing the boy moan in pain Bunny's eyes clouded with concern. Taking a breath the two Guardians started working the boy's hoodie off his frame, and had to hold back a wince.

Underneath the fabric laid bruises and small burns varying in colors, streaming across his pale stomach.

The two worked quietly as they patched him up and tried to push the negative thoughts from their heads. It was chaos the moment Bunny arrived at he sleigh with Jack in his arms. North quickly rushed to start the sleigh and force the reindeer to cooperate in such rushed time.

Bunny could only wonder how Jack would react when he woke in the Pole. Would Bunny even get a chance to say sorry? Knowing how fast Jack could escape any situation he mentally noted to lock the windows, just in case. If that wasn't enough to worry about he still had to find out who hurt Jack. Judging by Jack's state it was confirmed to be a summer seasonal, it was just a matter of which one.

All these thoughts ran through his mind as he retrieved a bowl filled with cool water for North. With Jack's extended exposure to such heat was safe to say he had a fever, Bunny could only hope that it wouldn't get too high.

Bunny sat back as North placed the damp rag on Jack's forehead to try and sooth his temperature.

Jack mumbled something under his breath before shifting his head to the side.

"Jack?" A moment passes before the Pooka realized he wasn't waking, he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

"Will be while before fever breaks and he will wake." North informed. "How about we call others, yeah? And we figure out how this mess happened."

"I can tell you one thing North. This mess is because I can't keep my trap shut. It's all my fault."

"No," North said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Something like this you can not prevent. I am sure Jack wouldn't want you to blame self either. We will find foe, you will apologize and everything will be right as rain, my friend. Just you wait."

Then North left him alone with his thoughts, and Jack.

The first thing Jack noticed was the pressure on his chest

Jack tried to force his tired eyes open but with no avail. He felt his skin tingle, kind of like when your arms falls asleep, only more irritating. He clenched and un-clenched his fingers and toes while turning his stiff neck. He felt like he was in a small shoe box.

Taking a deep breath he tried to call out, only to find his voice inaudible. Confused, Jack feels something wet dripping above his head and felt more liquid drip down his neck. Only when the liquid dripped into his partly opened mouth did he jerk away, spluttering at the amount. But relieved when he found it to be water. Just water.

After a moment of stuttering and jerking did Jack feel warmth on his skin, something soft soothing his aching head.

"Sorry 'bout that mate. The rag was a little too wet."

Jack quietly groaned to acknowledge the voice. But just then the softness left and Jack made noise a protest before it was back.

Bunny kept his paw on the child's face as he settled down, wiping the excess water from his ears and chin.

Soon Jack unwillingly drifted off into sleep, yet he was conscious enough to hear the sincerity in Bunny's voice.

"Please forgive me Jack..."

* * *

><p><em>Boom, another one. Fluff fluff fluff. That's really all a story needs. Tell me what you thought! I'll finish updating the other chapters later, as it is late and I am tired.<em>

_-C3_


End file.
